


Release

by Christywalks



Series: 老鲁小诺探案集 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks





	Release

 

鲁道夫喝多了，被同事送回家时脚步跌跌撞撞。诺亚向对方道谢，然后用肩膀撑起比自己高了半个头的教授，把他带到客厅的沙发旁边安放好。昏暗灯光下鲁道夫原本梳得一丝不苟的金发蓬乱地散落在沙发扶手上，眼镜歪斜着滑到了鼻尖，而旁边的颧骨泛着一抹病态的红色。诺亚先小心翼翼地摘下了对方的眼镜放在旁边的咖啡桌上，然后他弯下腰，试图唤醒鲁道夫。

 

“鲁道夫教授？您还醒着吗？”

 

鲁道夫听到呼唤后皱了下眉，虽然仍然闭着眼睛但嘴里吐出几个含糊不清的音节，于是诺亚凑得更近了一些，直到对方带着浓重酒气的呼吸喷吐到了自己的脸上。他又轻声喊了一次对方的名字，而这次鲁道夫的意识似乎比刚才略微清醒了一点，他掀开半个眼皮露出藏在下面的一点蓝色眼珠，然后张开嘴仿佛叹息一般吐出一个名字。

 

“阿迪娜……”

 

诺亚浑身上下的肌肉瞬间绷紧，他感觉自己随着鲁道夫的这身呼唤被定格在原地无法动弹。阿迪娜——他当然知道这是谁的名字，鲁道夫在诺亚第一次搬进这间公寓时就为他指着摆在客厅最显眼的架子上的一张相框介绍过自己已逝的妻子和女儿，而阿迪娜正是他妻子的名字。他甚至知道鲁道夫妻子的小名叫做艾达，因为他曾在几个月前的一个冬夜听到过从鲁道夫的房门缝里飘出来的低声啜泣，而直到很久之后他才偶然得知那天正是阿迪娜和他们的女儿伊拉被纳粹士兵带走的日子。鲁道夫并不知道她们确切死在了哪一天，所以那一天就成了他的哀悼日。

 

显然教授今天真的喝得太多了，因为哪怕他尚有一星半点意识或者自控能力都绝对不会当着诺亚的面以这种方式提及自己的妻子。看着对方迷茫的表情诺亚只感觉自己胸口也如受重击，想要为教授分担痛苦却无能为力。片刻后没能得到回应的鲁道夫朝着空气缓缓伸出一只因肌肉无力而不断颤抖的手，而诺亚不敢乱动却也更加不敢离开。教授修长的手指在虚空中胡乱抓了几把后鼻息突然变得无比沉重起来，诺亚担忧地凝视着对方的面庞，过了好久突然猛地深吸一口气，因为他看到一滴泪珠正从鲁道夫的眼角涌出来，顺着太阳穴无声地滚落入对方斑白的鬓角。诺亚再也忍受不了眼睁睁看着鲁道夫哪怕在醉酒之后的幻觉中仍然要受尽折磨，于是他向前倾斜自己的上半身，主动凑上鲁道夫仍然悬在空中的手。

 

教授脸上在终于触上诺亚脸庞后呈现出的喜悦令诺亚不忍卒视，他闭上双眼任凭对方用略显粗糙的手在自己的面颊上轻轻抚摸。鲁道夫是个典型的德国人，从不习惯用身体语言来表达亲近，在一同生活的近两年里诺亚只有偶尔才能从对方那里得到一次抚慰的拍肩，像现在这样的亲密接触更是从未有过。可他此时此刻却无法因为鲁道夫的亲近而感到喜悦，因为他知道教授正在如此温柔爱抚的对象并不是自己，而对方嘴里一直轻声念着的名字甚至没有给他留出半分想象的空间。

 

“艾达，艾达……”鲁道夫的声音里带着诺亚从未听过的柔情，哪怕他听不懂对方紧随其后吐出的那串德语，可他却觉得每个音节的起落里都在讲述教授的满腔思念之情。他闭着眼睛，想象鲁道夫用其中哪怕十分之一的温柔对自己说话会是什么样子，可对方突然环住自己脖子的手令诺亚立刻睁开眼睛，颇为惊恐地看着躺在自己身前的鲁道夫。托之前职业积累的经验诺亚对人在动情时的种种肢体表现无比熟稔，所以他现在一眼就看出鲁道夫想要——想要——

 

教授半闭着的蓝眼睛在灯光下闪烁着细微却动人的光，略显干燥的嘴唇半张开露出湿润的内里，甚至就连颧骨上醉酒的红晕都为他增添了几份姿态。平日里拘谨严肃的鲁道夫对诺亚已经是十足的诱惑，更别提他现在这幅自己从未见过的动情样子在诺亚眼里有多销魂，他甚至感受到血液正朝自己包裹在内裤中的下半身以绝无仅有的速度涌去，令他头晕目眩眼冒金星。

 

如果躺在自己面前的人换做自己曾经的客人，甚至这世界上其他任何一个人，诺亚恐怕早已俯身含住那双嘴唇，可他偏偏无法对鲁道夫这样做。他对鲁道夫的感情从最开始就复杂不堪，十分里也许有三分依赖四分尊敬，余下的才是夜深人静时只能偷偷一人纾解的欲望。无论有想要这个人，无论多想看着那双充满睿智的蓝色眼睛因为自己的碰触爱抚而失神，诺亚绝对不会做出任何伤害鲁道夫的感情的事情，更别提此刻冒充对方的亡妻占便宜。于是诺亚只是咬紧牙根深吸了口气，然后果断决绝向后撤离了鲁道夫的碰触。

 

撤开后他并没有走远，而是继续站在沙发旁边观察对方的反应，生怕自己的举动令对方感到不适。他看着鲁道夫突然腾空的手又在空气里抓了两下，脸上的柔情蜜意顿时消失不见，变得苍白而恐慌。诺亚还在试图分辨对方此刻的情绪，就听到鲁道夫用一种令人心碎的悲鸣喊了一声艾达，然后他的喉头仿佛被噎住一般猛地停住了呼吸。诺亚生怕他呼吸暂停，立刻伸手把对方的上半身从沙发上扶了起来，想替他顺顺气，却没想到鲁道夫一坐起身就哇的一声吐了自己和诺亚满身。

 

呕吐物酸臭的味道立刻在客厅里蔓延开来，而在诺亚因吃惊而愣神的几秒钟里鲁道夫又吐了两次。他连忙用手在教授后背上轻拍了几下，然后不顾自己满身污秽将对方半抱起来换了个方向靠在沙发靠背上。连着三次呕吐似乎清空了鲁道夫的胃，教授闭着眼睛软绵绵地靠在那里，看起来没有再想吐的迹象了。诺亚松了口气，赶紧去了趟洗手间，先把自己被吐得一塌糊涂的套头衫脱下来随便扔在地上，然后拧了个湿毛巾准备帮鲁道夫清理。

 

回到客厅后他先将教授上半身已经被压得皱皱巴巴的西装外套脱了下来，然后又逐一解开对方的衬衣扣子。鲁道夫皮肤白皙的胸膛逐渐展现在他的面前，而诺亚手里的动作无法避免慢了下来，双眼紧盯着眼前这副自己从未见过的景象。鲁道夫哪怕在夏天也一定要穿衬衣，沐浴过后更是永远裹着厚浴袍，这还是诺亚第一次见到对方赤裸上半身的样子。他发现鲁道夫的体毛并不重，只在胸口处有些微细软的金色毛发，但他的眼睛很快就落在两侧褐色的乳珠上。鲁道夫的乳珠颜色略浅，乳晕也大小适中，诺亚服务过几名男性客人，也曾被要求过对这里进行爱抚或刺激，但从没有任何男性的乳珠像鲁道夫的令诺亚如此想要用舌尖去舔舐描绘。他甚至能想象到鲁道夫被这样对待时脸上那个震惊的表情，想要了解男性这里没什么用处的器官怎么会带来快感却因为诺亚的唇舌而发出无法抑制的呻吟。

 

在只有自己清醒的深夜里想象力伴随着对方仍显粗重的鼻息无限驰骋，诺亚拿着湿毛巾的手顺着鲁道夫的胸口缓缓向下移动。他的手轻轻握在对方随着呼吸起伏的肋骨上，在碰到那里触感分明的肋骨时心里一酸。他知道教授在过去两年里已经增长了不少体重，可对诺亚来说鲁道夫还是太瘦太虚弱了，他的皮肉仍然像是毫无脂肪与肌肉的间隔直接包裹在骨架外面，而这样的身体哪怕鲁道夫真的同意诺亚都没法做任何事情。有的时候诺亚甚至能够感觉到自己对待鲁道夫过于小心翼翼了，对方作为一个身材高大并且经历丰富的成年男人其实用不着自己这样担心，可在诺亚的眼中鲁道夫就像是八音盒上随着音乐旋转舞蹈的陶瓷芭蕾小人，他真希望教授要么只对着自己一个人舞蹈，要么就被牢牢关在小盒子里，再也不受外界任何伤害。

 

鲁道夫的西装裤同样沾满了呕吐物，于是诺亚在手脚利落扒掉对方裤子时没有半点愧疚感。鲁道夫自然穿着最平淡无奇的蓝白条纹平角裤，但那双平日里终年隐藏在裤管之下的白皙长腿再次吸引了诺亚的目光。他的手指小心翼翼的拂过教授同样淡金色的腿毛，感受着那里奇异的触感。鲁道夫的体毛要比自己的柔软很多，摸上去几乎有着某种柔软布料的触感。比起身体其他的地方——或者说就在诺亚正前方那个部位来说双腿是要安全得多的区域，所以他允许自己的手指在那里多停留了片刻，然后才再次拿起湿毛巾为鲁道夫清理身上呕吐物残留的痕迹。

 

诺亚为鲁道夫快速清理过一遍之后拿着毛巾去洗手间重新洗干净，可等他再次回到客厅时眼前的景象却让他猛地攥紧手里的毛巾，任凭水渍落在鞋边的木质地板上。在客厅落地灯的映照下他清楚看到鲁道夫蓝白条纹平角裤的前端正缓缓鼓起了一团，而教授仍然半靠着沙发上紧闭双眼，看起来并没有恢复意识或者察觉到自己身体的异常。诺亚站在门口深呼吸了几次才抬腿走到沙发旁边，当他单膝跪在鲁道夫身前时他甚至能感觉到自己双腿无法抑制的颤抖。

 

“教授……？”他又低声喊了一次对方，甚至抬手轻轻推了推鲁道夫的膝盖，但这次鲁道夫却没了任何反应，没有抬眼更没有再念任何人的名字，看起来在吐光胃里的酒精之后已经熟睡了，可他藏在内裤里的器官却仍然没有消退的趋势，等诺亚再次看过去时甚至比刚才在门口还要明显了。诺亚低头盯着那里看了片刻，吞咽了一下自己干渴的喉咙，又抬头看向鲁道夫。教授仍然闭眼熟睡着，半张着嘴发出深沉的呼吸声，被彻底揉乱的金发垂落下来半遮住眼睛。在这样混乱又安稳的睡眠中他看起来是从未有过的年轻，在眼角那些皱纹因昏暗的灯光与睡眠而悄然隐退后看起来甚至看起来只有三十来岁的样子。诺亚出神地凝视着对方的睡脸足有一分多钟，然后他低下头，长呼一口气做出了决定。

 

鲁道夫教授已经太久没有纾解过自己的欲望了——他在用颤抖的手指缓缓褪下对方平角裤时不由自主地想——也许从听到妻女噩耗之后就再也没有过。诺亚太了解这个男人了，他知道妻女的死是鲁道夫这辈子最大的痛苦与执念，而别说重新寻找伴侣，说不定就连自己一个人用手解决都会被他当成对逝去妻子的不敬。诺亚绝对没有亵渎鲁道夫对他妻子敬意的任何念头，这也是为什么在刚才鲁道夫还念着艾达名字的时候他选择了立刻撤开，但现在教授已经安然睡去，绝无知道此事的可能，而诺亚决定为了教授的身心健康帮助他真正纾解一次欲望。知道今晚这件事的人除了他自己之外只会有上帝，而诺亚甘愿承担上帝对此事的审判。

 

内裤之下鲁道夫深金色的阴毛逐渐显露，而诺亚轻手轻脚将对方已经完全勃起的阴茎从布料和皮筋下面解救了出来。鲁道夫的阴茎正如他的乳晕一般颜色略浅尺寸适中，并且已经割除了包皮。诺亚因为养父母的原因对犹太人的割礼有所耳闻，只不过他没想到鲁道夫竟然也这样做了——很显然是为了自己的妻子。他心里微微一酸，但很快把这些念头全部抛开，心中所想的只剩下该如何用最快的方式帮鲁道夫释放出来。他能感受到手中这根阴茎因为太久未能纾解甚至还没有任何动作就已经蓄势待发，而无论诺亚现在有多想用自己的舌头品尝鲁道夫的味道，他却对那样纯粹的亲密尚有些许畏惧，不希望在没有得到鲁道夫的同意之前就擅自做出这种堪称越界的事情。

 

除此之外仅剩的解决办法就是他的双手，况且倘若鲁道夫日后真的发觉了自己今天的所作所为，用手解决比用嘴要好解释一万倍。于是诺亚小心翼翼的将右手圈在教授阴茎靠近体毛的根部自下而上撸动，而是另一只手则轻轻探入对方内裤与身体的空隙，揉着鲁道夫阴囊与会阴交接的地方，他知道那里的是许多人的敏感带，能够帮助鲁道夫更快地射出来。他跪在鲁道夫的双腿中间，边撸动对方的阴茎边抬头凝视着教授的脸庞，心满意足看到鲁道夫虽然一直没从睡眠中醒过来，但他的鼻息越来越重，眉头也不由自主皱了起来，颧骨上那抹一直没能消退的红晕愈加分明。

 

诺亚在开始前就已经预计到鲁道夫坚持不了多久，而对方饱满到几乎肿胀的精囊更是强有力的证明。他堪堪撸动了一分钟左右的时间他手里的阴茎就微微抽搐起来，已经濒临爆发边缘。诺亚立刻抽出自己的左手，用手掌心握住鲁道夫的龟头，右手稍加用力撸动了最后一次，就听到鲁道夫的呼吸突然停顿了片刻，然后一股浓稠的精液射在了诺亚的手心上。诺亚等鲁道夫射出第一波之后并没有给他休息的时间，右手仍然在上下撸动对方虽然射精却仍然没有软下来多少的阴茎，直到十几秒后鲁道夫又鼻息沉重地射出了第二股精液。诺亚一直用右手温柔地抚慰着教授的阴茎，直到柱身逐渐软下来缩回原来的尺寸，他这才抓起刚刚被自己扔在咖啡桌上的湿毛巾，先帮对方把龟头上喷溅时沾染上的少许精液擦拭干净后才擦了擦左手。

 

等作案现场被彻底还原后诺亚在沙发旁边凝视了片刻鲁道夫的睡颜，也许是他心理作祟，但他总觉得教授看起来比刚才睡得更熟了，脸上的表情也仿佛如释重负。在确定鲁道夫从头到尾都没醒过来之后诺亚的目光向下巡视，最后一次在鲁道夫赤裸的胸膛与修长的大腿上留恋片刻，然后强迫自己转过身，从旁边的单人扶手椅上拿过鲁道夫冬天看书时经常用的毯子，遮住了教授袒露在外的肌肤。在那之后诺亚又低头看了一会睡梦中的鲁道夫，然后他才弯腰捡起散落一地的脏衣服，抱着它们走进洗手间。

 

诺亚把鲁道夫的脏衣服和自己之前扔在地上的套头衫一起放在洗衣篮里，然后他面对洗手间里的镜子缓缓脱去了自己其余的衣物。镜子里呈现出的是一具成熟匀称的男性躯体，肌肉线条分明的同时仍带着些许年少的柔软，轻易就能勾起人的欲望。这具身体曾经有很长一段时间都是诺亚的谋生工具，他也在那些年里用尽全力让自己的身体一直处于最佳状态，纵使过去两年的懈怠却仍然堪称完美。

 

他对着镜子缓缓举起右手，落在自己胸口，手指漫不经心地抚弄着那里挺立在空气里的褐色乳珠。他曾经有太多客人在那些迷醉的夜里为这样一具身体而癫狂沉迷，然而此时此刻，看着镜子里的自己，诺亚却找不到任何一处能够吸引客厅沙发上那个男人地方。他玩弄着自己的乳头，心里却头一次希望自己长着那些年长的女性仿佛奶牛一般垂到肚脐上的巨大乳房，抑或小姑娘们宛如山峦一样柔软起伏的酥胸，那么鲁道夫兴许会因为这个多看自己一眼，而不是把自己完完全全排斥在情欲的选项之外，把自己只当成朋友和助手，再无其他。

 

他最后看了一眼镜子里这具毫无吸引力可言的身体，然后转身踏进公寓里一个人转身也困难的小淋浴间，牢牢拉上了浴帘后打开冷水的阀门。在铺天盖地浇灌下来的刺骨冷水中诺亚用左手前臂撑在贴着瓷砖的墙上，低头把脸埋了上去，然后右手轻车熟路探向自己早已完全挺立起来的下身。他只顺着柱身来回撸动了三次就弓着身体无声地射了出来，但他却保持这个姿势久久未变，一直任凭冰冷的水仿佛石子一般砸落在自己的背上，直到一颗比其余水滴都更为滚烫的液体顺着眼角流向鼻尖。


End file.
